


Staying For The Show?

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Beacon Hills Preserve (Teen Wolf), Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Stiles is a chaos magnet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: So... Stiles may or may not have found an injured vampire in the woods on the way home and he may or may not have brought the super handsome yet very dangerous man into said home.What else was he supposed to do?!
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Mini Fics! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Staying For The Show?

So... he may or may not have found an injured vampire in the woods on the way home and he may or may not have brought the super handsome yet very dangerous man into said home. 

Don't judge him okay! He never said he had good self preservation skills on the best of days never mind today. He probably shouldn't have gone for a walk in the woods at two in the morning but that's what happens when Scott decides he doesn't want to listen to anything Stiles has to say and shoves him out of the pack meeting. Let him get killed by a slime monster and turn into a slime zombie wolf for all he cares! 

He definitely shouldn't have gotten closer to the injured man he stumbled across in the preserve, drag him into his arms and toss him into the jeep so he could patch him up. Or he should have at least let it end there, you know give the guy some antiseptic and bandages and shove him on his merry way, right? 

So of course he drove him back to his house, carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom while his dad was on the late shift and just stare at the man he kind of sorta kidnapped. Is it kidnapping if he helped him? Is it kidnapping if he'll happily let the man leave? What if he wakes up and kidnaps Stiles instead? Is double kidnapping even a thing?! 

It seems that vampires heal as quickly as werewolves because one minute he's rambling to himself and the next there's a very sexy vampire sitting up on his bed and ripping off the bandages he so kindly wrapped around his torso. Stiles just gawks at him as the man disposes of the bloody bandages with no wound to show for it - just smooth muscled abs and oh my god is he drooling right now?! Why did he even bring him here if he was going to heal all by himself anyway. 

"How long are you going to stare?" A beautiful voice floats around his head and he has to shake himself back into focus, giving himself a side note to research the affects of a vampires voice later. 

"Uh, sorry!" he blushes against his will and looks anywhere but at the extremely hot man stood before him. Why is Stiles cursed with being surrounded by good looking men! Maybe its because the universe hates him and makes all the supernatural he's come across have elite genes or something. 

Stiles glances back at the man who seems to be wiping away the last remnants of his own blood and probably organ goop - lovely. Despite that probable fact Stiles totally doesn't think the blood he misses that slowly rolls down his abdomen makes him look sexier, nope, no, totally not a thing that's happening right now. 

"You staying for the show or?..." the taller mans voice trails off when he begins to unbuckles his belt and Stiles mouth drops open involuntarily. He blinks slowly at him, letting his brain process what's going on in front of him is real and not a dream. 

"Excuse me, what?" he manages to squeak out as he takes at least five steps backward, watching as the vampire begins to follow his retreat with long confident strides. 

"I said are you staying for the show?" he repeats, continuing to back Stiles up against the wall whilst crowding him in with a smirk and those god damn muscles. Stiles can feel himself heating up, he's sure his face is bright read which he doesn't think all this blood rushing around his face and body is a good idea. What with the vampire that is way stronger than him leaning into him and letting their bodies press against each other. 

Okay maybe he's dreaming, that seems more plausible than an actual vampire in his bedroom touching him. Maybe he fell asleep in the woods or did he fall and now he's unconscious and this is his brain making him feel better before he dies. Or maybe just maybe he did find a vampire and he's totally about to be killed in his room for his dad to find. 

"My name is Damon by the way." is all he hears before a soft mouth is pressed against his and all his thoughts fall away as he melts into the wall behind him. He thinks to himself that yep this is very much real as dominant hands push against his lower back and lift him against the body before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen exactly two episodes of vampire diaries so I have no idea how Damon would actually act I'm sorry!


End file.
